Francis Higginson Cabot (1925-2011)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1925 |birth_month=8 |birth_day=06 |birth_locality=New York City |birth_nation-subdiv1=New York (state) |birth_nation=United States |death_year=2011 |death_month=11 |death_day=19 |death_locality=La Malbaie, Quebec |death_county=Charlevoix-Est Regional County, Quebec |death_nation-subdiv1=Quebec |death_nation=Canada |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1949 |globals= }} * American gardener and horticulturist * Founder of nonprofit The Garden Conservancy Biography After college he began constructing a garden on private property in Cold Spring, New York, above the Hudson River, beginning a lifelong passion for horticulture. Cabot was appointed Chairman of the New York Botanical Garden in the Bronx from 1973 to 1976. In 1989, he founded the nonprofit Garden Conservancy,4 after noting that two-thirds of America's great gardens had been destroyed by development. The Conservancy began with "four acres of giant cactuses, succulents and native species" in Walnut Creek, California, the life's work of gardener Ruth Bancroft. The organization's Open Days program has opened more than three hundred private gardens to the public throughout the United States 6 and has been active in the preservation of seventeen important private gardens for posterity, including the rehabilitation of the gardens at Alcatraz.7 Cabot has become renowned for his personal gardens around the world. His own garden in Cold Spring, known as Stonecrop, was opened to the public in 1992 and is now one of the premier public gardens in the United States, encompassing sixty-three acres.38 Its components were influenced and improved in the 1980s by horticulturist Caroline Burgess, who became the garden's director, having previously worked with legendary English gardener Rosemary Verey.3 Cabot's private garden in the Charlevoix region of Quebec covers more than 20 acres (81,000 m2) and is called Les Quatre Vents.3 He is credited with introducing a number of plants and grasses to North America, including Japanese blood grass.9In Les Quatre Vents, you can find some themathics field like "Le lac Libellule", "le Pavillon japonnais de méditation", "le Pigeonnier", "le pont chinois de lune", "le kiosque à musique", "le potager" and more. In 2001, he wrote the book The Greater Perfection: The Story of the Gardens at Les Quatre Vents, which was the recipient of the 2003 Annual Literature Award of the Council on Botanical and Horticultural Libraries and which the Oxford Companion to Gardens referred to as "one of the best books ever written about the making of a garden by its creator."10 Mr Cabot was also very involved in the preservation of old mills. Heritage Charlevoix, his foundation, bought "Le Moulin La Rémi" in Baie-Saint-Paul, also in Charlevoix. He invested money to rebuild this very beautiful building. In 2000, he was made a Chevalier of the National Order of Quebec. He was awarded the Veitch Memorial Medal of the Royal Horticultural Society in 2002.11 In 2005, he was made an honorary Member of the Order of Canada.[ Marriage and Family In 1949, Cabot married Anne Perkins. They had three children: Colin Cabot, Currie Cabot, and Marianne Cabot. Famous Descendants See also Cabot Family of Boston References * - Wikipedia * Francis Cabot - disambiguation * Cabot Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:People from New York City Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Canadian gardeners Category:American gardeners Category:Canadian horticulturists Category:American horticulturists Category:Members of the Order of Canada Category:Knights of the National Order of Quebec Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:Cabot family Category:Veitch Memorial Medal recipients Category:Hasty Pudding alumni